Las venganzas son buenas, a veces
by Sadaharu35
Summary: Las venganzas no son buenas y a veces si lo son, a veces terminan mal, pero, en este caso no. Momoi se lo busco y lo encontró. Ella quería a su Dai-chan. Ella lo provoco, y el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Mención a los calzoncitos de la suerte de Momoi xD Pasen a leer, no se arrepentirán. Pareja: Aomine x Momoi - TERMINADA :) Arigatou Minna por leer :D
1. Las veganzas son buenas, a veces

**Las venganzas pueden ser buenas, a veces.**

¡Holiwis-wis! Este FF cortito, prácticamente, un One-Shoot –creo que se escribe así- lo idee en mi mente al mismo tiempo que veía la escena donde Momoi-chan tiro la patada que ni le dio a Mine-chin (Aomine) y se quejo porque le miro sus "calzoncitos de la suerte". Lo que me pareció tremendamente gracioso ya que Momoi-chan lleva una falda cortísima, que si se agacha, pues… Le veras todo *tose*.

Bueno pero este OS (One-Shoot) va a ser una segunda vista a esa misma escena, con una Momoi-chan más atrevida. Por cierto, me dolió mucho haber dejado mi antiguo FanFic "¿Un Sádico y una China, juntos?" Que lo sepan TñT. Bueno, sin más, las/los dejo leer y nos las/los aburro 7u7

**DISCLAIMER: **Nunca hago esto pero, bueno, también quiero hacerlo ewe. Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no son míos. Son de su mismo autor que… -no recuerdo el nombre, no me juzguen D: - Solo los utilizo para crear historias con ellos, que quisiese que pasase pero no pasa.

Bueno, irán a ver que a Momoi la voy a juntar con varios personajes (en diferentes FanFics). Porque, vamos, que Momoi-chan es lindísima y dije: "Hum, ¿Por qué no la prostituyo?" Así que… *tose* Ñuh no estoy enferma ewe.

**ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gusta la pareja de Aomine x Momoi… ¡No tienes vida! Okno, gomeeen TñT Soy mala niña D': - Te invito a retirarte porque lo siguiente que leerás será AoMomo xD**

Sin más que decir, las/los invito a leer…

* * *

**Las venganzas pueden ser buenas, a veces.**

_Aomine-kun… ¿Dónde estás?_

Mi cuerpo se quedo quieto unos segundos, mire a todos lados pero no veía a Dai-chan por allí, de todos los lugares a donde podía ir ese tonto, veamos…

_**¡La terraza!**_

Mis pies se movieron rápidamente hacia ese lugar. El me iba a acompañar, si o si, además. Todos sabemos que Dai-chan guarda un sentimiento por sus antiguos compañeros. Quisiera ver su cara al ver cómo juega Midorin, quisiera que sonriera a menudo…

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado, subí las escaleras a toda prisa, siempre dándome cuenta de que ningún pervertido este debajo mirándome. Solo me quedaba esperarlo… y obviamente obligarlo a que me acompañe.

Unos minutos después escuche como alguien bostezaba y me levante rápidamente del suelo, pose mis manos en forma de jarra en mi cintura y fruncí el ceño al ver llegar al perezoso de mi mejor amigo.

-Hm, necesito una siesta…

Aomine levanto la mirada, esa mirada siempre aburrida, y lo mira aun mas enojada. Nadie hablo por unos segundos, hasta que el reacciono.

-Satsuki, muévete, necesito echarme una siesta-ordeno.

-Mooo-refunfuñe-Aomine-kun, prometiste acompañarme a ver a Midorima-kun.

No mostro expresión alguna y vi un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, para luego desviar la mirada y bostezar levemente. Volvió a mirarme y yo no quite mi mirada de sus ojos.

-Ya ganamos hoy, no entiendo porque debería volver.

Me quede callada mirándolo, si cree que eso me iba a hacer mover estaba equivocado. No me movería de aquí hasta que accediera, por ninguna razón.

-Además, Satsuki-dijo con pereza-¿Estas utilizando tus "pantis/calzoncitos/bragas" de la suerte hoy? Ya sabes esas…

Después de eso no escuche nada más, mi vista se ensombreció y si no fuera mi mejor amigo hubiera saltado sobre él a pegarle. Pero lo único que hice fue apegar la falda a mis piernas y con la vergüenza que decía, tirarle una patada… o al menos tratar.

-¡Hentai!-grite.

Pero por lo visto Dai-chan se había graduado de la escuela de Ninjas y esquivo mi patada con agilidad, subiéndose a la terraza y seguidamente se tiro al piso. Lo mire y sentí como mi cara ardía en fuego puro, esta me las iba a pagar… Me acerque corriendo hacia él, aun sosteniendo mi falda, y baje mi mirada agachándome.

-Así que así juegas, Dai-chan…-susurre.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero qué dices Satsuki? No te escucho.

Le sonreí de la forma más inocente que pude y luego me mordí el labio. Mire a todos lados para comprobar que no estuviera nadie viendo mi pequeña "venganza". Con delicadeza y en un suave movimiento me senté sobre las caderas de Dai-chan, aun sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Oe, ¿Pero qué mierdas haces, Satsuki?

Sentir el cuerpo de Dai-chan tensarse debajo mío, fue como si me sintiera poderosa. Vamos, que casi nunca podías ver a Aomine ruborizado. Acaricie lentamente su pecho, como si fuera un tesoro valioso y luego tome su corbata.

De un solo y brusco jaloneo hice que Dai-chan se acercara a mi cara. Pude ver que estaba un poco aterrado, ya que, no se esperaba a que estuviera haciendo esto. Acaricie su cara con ternura y me acerque lentamente a sus labios.

-Dai-chan…-susurre.

-¿Qué?-murmuro Aomine-kun.

-Si las lluevo puestas. Si eso responde a tu pregunta.

Luego de eso, aun tomando con fuerza su corbata, tome con mi mano libre su cabeza acercándolo a mí. Y sellando mis labios en los de él con un tierno beso. Dai-chan solo se quedo tieso, tal cual un roca, hasta podía confundirse con esta.

Mordí su labio inferior con ternura y delicadeza, esperando a que me corresponda. Y si, Dai-chan reacciono y paso un brazo por mi cintura, mientras su otra mano me acaricio lentamente la mejilla.

Se podía decir, que me gustaba Tetsu-kun, si. Pero no podía negar que me atraía físico como sentimentalmente mi mejor amigo. Lo quería, y mucho.

Dai-chan, poco a poco, sin querer asustarme, acaricio mi muslo y sonreí en medio del beso. Mordiendo con un poco de más fuerza su labio inferior para luego lamerlo.

_**Demasiado.**_

Me separe Aomine-kun y me pare tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Vamos, Dai-chan?

Aomine se quedo mirándome embobado, tal vez no se esperaba ese beso. Ni que me ponga sobre él, ni se esperaba excitarse con su mejor amiga. Espera, ¿Dai-chan esta excitado? Si, Dios mío, lo estaba y mucho. Despegue mi vista de ese lugar inmediatamente cuando Aomine-kun me tendió la mano.

Tome su mano e hice un poco de fuerza para intentar ayudar a que se ponga de pie. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como una chica lo desea, y menos las venganzas. Dai-chan tiro mi mano haciéndome caer encima de el nuevamente y lo pude sentir.

Me ruborice inmediatamente y Aomine sonrió con perversidad, apretó levemente mi trasero y jadee.

-Dai-chan…-susurre.

-Tú lo ocasionas, ahora debes pagar-murmuro con un tono de sensualidad.

Esto había sido un grave error, nunca debí jugarle una venganza u broma a Aomine-kun, por aquella jugada ahora estoy aquí. Estoy en el baño de chicas, con Aomine debajo de mí besándome y mordiéndome el cuello. Y lo peor es que le estoy correspondiendo.

Aomine apretó mi trasero nuevamente y gemí bajito.

-Te quiero-susurre entre jadeos.

-Yo te amo-murmuro el bajito.

Abrí los ojos como platos, no escuche mal. Me beso y yo le correspondí, con deseo. Si, mierda, lo deseo a él y todo su cuerpo.

-Yo también-murmure como pude.

Dai-chan sonrió.

No había sido un error, yo me lo busque y lo quería.

Quería a Dai-chan.

Y mucho.

**¡FIN!**

**A no ser…**

**Si quieres puedes dejarme un Review diciéndome si quieres o no seguir con esta pareja y linda historia. Tal vez, este no sea un One-Shoot. **

**Las quiero.**

**Valeria-Nyan se despide 7u7**


	2. ¿Solo amigos o mas que eso?

¡Holiwis-wis! Sé que no hay muchos FanFics de esto en FanFiction asi que por aquellas personitas a las cuales les gusta la seguiré :) No me importa si son dos o una, todo por mis lectoras/res. Como sea, tratare de hacer una historia larga :D Pásense por mis otros FICS si les agrada la idea. Gracias por los Reviews :D

PD: ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que nombre a continuación no son míos T^T**

* * *

**¿Solo amigos o más que eso?**

Me removí en mi asiento nerviosa, Dai-chan me miraba cada dos por tres y cuando me sonrojaba el sonreía vencedor, lo cual me molestaba. A veces, Aomine-kun se comportaba como un niño. Sonreí mirando hacia otro lado, recordé lo que paso ayer en el baño y me sonroje. Toque mis mejillas calientes, por suerte hoy había tomado la pastilla. Pero… había algo que me molestaba, se que Dai-chan dijo que me amaba y yo también se lo dije.

Yo le dije que lo amaba desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero… no sé si el también lo decía en serio o tal vez fue por el momento. ¿Y si Dai-chan no me amaba y solo lo dijo por el momento en el cual nos encontrábamos?

El timbre resonó y escuche que alguien se paraba a mi costado. Temblé nuevamente y guarde mis cosas lentamente. ¿Tendría que preguntárselo? Preferiría no preguntárselo, ¿Y si la respuesta era que no me amaba? Tenía miedo, mucho, demasiado.

-Momoi… ¿Qué esperas? Te demoras mucho-dijo mi amigo moreno con cansancio.

-Mhm, ya esta-murmure sin levantar la mirada-Vamos.

Pase al lado de el sin mirarlo y me dirigí a la puerta. Rápidamente Aomine alcanzo mis pasos y pasó un brazo por mi cintura. Salte de la sorpresa y lo mire sorprendida, ¿Es en serio? Me sonroje cuando me dio un beso en la cabeza. Mire al frente y seguimos caminando, sonreí y pase un brazo por su cintura.

No me di cuenta, pero todos no estaban mirando. Y esto me ponía realmente nerviosa, además que los pasos de Dai-chan era tan grandes que debía dar pasos rápidos para alcanzar su velocidad, aunque ni siquiera estuviera caminando rápido.

-Satsuki-susurro.

Lo mire y luego dirigí mi vista afuera. Estaba lloviendo, suspire y luego redirigí mi vista a él. No fui capaz de hablar hasta que llegamos a la puerta del colegio.

-No traje paraguas-murmure.

-Yo tampoco. Oe, ¿Estás bien? Te noto extraña-dijo.

Acto seguido tomo mi barbilla y la alzo para mirarme. Sentí mis mejillas arder y manotee su mano, luego sonreí falsamente y señale afuera.

-Vamos-dije "sonriendo".

El asintió feliz y salimos, pero brinque nuevamente al sentir su manos sobre la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Su mano era cálida a comparación con la mía y era realmente grande, y acogedora.

Me olvide completamente de todas la personas.

-Vamos a mi casa-dije.

-Vaya, ¿Otra vez? No te cansas-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Me sonroje y lo empuje soltándome de su mano, reí con ganas y me sonroje.

-¡No me refería a eso! Baka. Mi casa queda más cerca, vamos.

-Bien, pero…

Aomine corrió hacia mí y paso un brazo bajo mi trasero y el otro tras mi espalda. Me levanto del suelo con facilidad y lo mire entre sonrojada y sorprendida. Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, pase un brazo por su cuello para evitar caerme y él me sonrió.

Dai-chan comenzó a caminar y allí caí en la cuenta de que seguía en sus brazos.

-Dai-chan, deberías bajarme, yo peso y...

-No pesas nada-me interrumpió sin mirarme.

Sonreí despejando toda preocupación y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Vi como se sonrojo y reí mirándolo con ternura. Aomine camino con rapidez y luego de unos minutos habíamos llegado a mi departamento. Me baje de sus brazos y entre agarrada de su mano.

Subimos las escaleras lentamente.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir-dije sonriendo.

-Me parece buena la idea-dijo sonriéndome.

-Podríamos ver una peli, podría maquillarte y podríamos dormir juntos-dije lo último en un susurro el cual Aomine no escucho.

-¡¿Eh?! No me vas a maquillar, Satsuki.

-Oh, vamos Dai-chan, prometo que esta vez no le enseñare las fotos a nadie-sonreí como niña buena.

-Bien-dijo Aomine y vi como se ruborizo.

Llegamos y abrí la puerta, corrí a mi cuarto a cambiarme y por las dudas cerré la puerta con seguro. Cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto Aomine se encontraba sin camisa, y aunque lo haya visto asi ayer y miles de veces más, me sonroje como nunca. Tome su mano y lo dirigí al baño, donde había dejado ropa para él.

Cuando salió, sonreí al verlo con ropa de mi papa.

-Te ves guapo-murmure.

-Lo sé, tu también-dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

Se agacho lentamente y sus labios se juntaron con los míos, pronto su lengua ingreso y se junto con la mía. No me queje hasta que sus manos ingresaron debajo de mi camisa para dormir, acariciando mi piel.

Me separe sonrojada y lo mire con los ojos llorosos.

-Dai-chan, ¿T-Tu me amas?-susurre.

Lastimosamente Aomine me escucho, chasqueo la lengua y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer. ¿Eso significaba un no? Se quedo en silencio y lo di por hecho. Hasta que tomo mi barbilla y alzo mi cara, me beso la frente y luego la junto con la suya. Las yemas de sus dedos pulgares acariciaron mi mejilla liberándome de toda lagrima y me sonrió con ternura.

-Creí habértelo dicho ayer-susurro.

-S-Si, pe-pero…-solloce nuevamente.

-Momoi, eres mi mejor amiga… pero eso no me basta, diablos. No soy bueno para estas cosas, blah, blah, blah-rei ante su explicación-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Tome sus mejillas y sonreí.

-Si quiero, Dai-chan-lo bese nuevamente.

Ese día, maquille a Dai-chan, realmente quedo bonito y me sentí orgullosa. Lo que él ni yo sabíamos es que mi cámara web se había quedado encendida desde esta mañana y había grabado todo lo que hicimos en ese cuarto. Desde que me pidió ser su novia, hasta maquillarlo, obviamente le tome fotos y se las mostré al grupo, Dai-chan se enojo pero luego me disculpe y todo valió la pena. También grabo cuando vimos "Nemo" con la cual llore y Dai-chan me calmo. También grabo cuando nos dormimos abrazados, mientras nos hacíamos mimos.

Ese sin duda fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Y fue con Dai-chan.


End file.
